What Must I Do?
by NekoEva13
Summary: Antonio realizes he has feelings for Lovino, but Lovino thinks differently. He believes that the reason he feels so weird around him is because he hates him. He rejects Antonio, storming off in the process, and a sulking Antonio makes his way to Francis. The two decide to make Lovino realize his affection. T for Lovino's language... Sucky summary is sucky... Spamano
1. Chapter 1

Antonio realized something. He was attracted to Lovino Vargas.

The usually cheery and oblivious Spaniard sat in his home room, frowning slightly, thinking. And his friend Francis noticed his uncharacteristic frown. Francis glanced at their teacher who was lecturing on something about mathematical problems and things of the such, then looked back to his Spanish friend and leaned over and poked him. "What's wrong, _m__on ami?_" He asked curious, even more so when Antonio didn't even so much as flinch with the sudden poke.

Francis glanced back up at his teacher who had yet to cease lecturing about math. Francis poked Antonio again, this time with the end of his pencil. "Antonio?" His voice quiet so that the teacher didn't hear him, and turn around and make a big scene about him just wondering why his best friend was acting so out of character. Francis sighed realizing his friend was not going to acknowledge him.

So, Francis leaned back into his seat and half-listened to his teacher, half-wondered what was going on in his friend's mind.

Meanwhile in Antonio's mind, everything was going 200 miles-or, in other measurements, a little more than 300 kilometers; or something like that-a second.

He realized that he liked the moody, grumpy Italian, when he thought he liked the younger of the brothers-being the cheerful little thing Feli is-but came to the conclusion that after some time he had some feelings for the older of the two twins. He remembered when he realized he had feelings for Lovino; it was at the last soccer game, apparently Lovi had been dragged there by Feli, along with Feli's German Friend, Ludwig.

Toni had been running down the field, kicking the soccer-as they call it here in America-ball with him. He was nearing the goal and gave it a good, hard kick, sending it flying past the goalie. And as soon as the goal was made the time ran out on the score board, confirming his success at making the winning goal. He heard the crowd cheer and after a while the noise died down and people started leaving as he, and his other teammates, walked to the locker room, a little hurriedly.

Even the cheerful Spaniard had to admit, the coming fall air made it quite chilly, even in the late afternoon.

After he had changed and gathered his things he left the locker room, quietly walking to his car parked in the school parking lot where multiple cars were leaving. He then noticed the apparently abandoned Italian, standing beside the bleachers, probably wondering how he was going to get home. So, he decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hey, Lovi~!" He called cheerily over to Lovino who had his shoulders up so they cover his ears, wearing a lightweight red hoodie, hands in his pockets. Lovino turned his head and scowled-not that he wasn't already-at the approaching Spaniard. "Why are you standing here alone?"

Lovino's brow knit together into half-scowl, half-glare. "What does it fucking matter, bastard? And don't call me that ridiculous nickname!" He answered, the way Lovi does. Antonio paid no mind to the swearing as he had gotten used to it over the year of knowing the Italian.

Then he realized he _did, in fact _give him a nickname without even knowing it. But it was fine, right? He gave Feli nicknames before. The Spaniard shook his head to get the previous thoughts out of it. "But, Lovi~ it's a cute nickname~!"

Lovi's glare deepened-if that was even possible-as the words left Antonio's mouth.

When Lovino made no move to speak, Toni continued with answering the Italian's question. "It matters because it's chilly out here and you look lonely~," he paused for a moment before continuing, "Where are Feli and Ludwig?"

Lovino looked up at Antonio in the eyes. "They fucking left me. Feli mentioned something about homework, and a project, and staying a the potato bastard's house tonight." Lovino glared hard at Antonio, making the Spaniard quickly look away.

"Ah~." He answered after a moment. "Do you need a ride home? Or do you have a ride?"

"Does it look like I have a ride, _idiota_?" Lovino questioned quite harshly.

"So, you don't?" Antonio asked cocking his head to the side slightly. Lovino didn't answer other than a small head shake, and Toni beamed. "Then I can drive you home~!"

Lovino glared at Antonio, then "Fuck no."

"Why not~?" Toni whined. "You don't have a ride so why not let me take you home?"

Lovi sighed and muttered a "fine" after a moment. So, Toni turned around and walked towards his car. Lovi got in on the passenger side as Toni slid into the drivers seat starting the ignition, and working his way out of the school parking lot and down the road in the direction of where he thought the Italian lived. He glanced at Lovino who had his eye's closed and sighed deeply.

"My house is the other fucking way," Lovino grunted. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Honestly, Antonio did not. He'd been there a few times, but had forgotten, since it had been quite a while. So, Lovino had to tell him the directions to his home. When they finally got there Lovi quickly grabbed the door handle muttering a quick "Thanks" and "bye" under his breath to find the door would not open. He growled at the door. "Unlock the fucking door!" Lovino shouted. Toni hit the unlock button on his door and there was a _click _from the doors being unlocked and Lovino tried to open the door again to find it locked. Great. Just what he needed. "The door won't open."

Antonio chuckled nervously for a moment. "Yeah, I forgot. That door won't open from the inside." Lovino glared at him.

"Then roll the fucking window down."

He chuckled again. "The window's broken too."

Lovino glared hard at the Spaniard. If looks could kill, Antonio would be dead by now. Toni opened his door and moved aside, guesturing for Lovino to crawl out that door. He huffed and reluctantly climbed over to the drivers side and out the door. He cursed when he banged his leg on the steering wheel. And finally stumbled out of the vehicle, getting a little too close to Antonio, for either's comfort. Lovino stepped back after he regained his balance realizing he had a light blush on his cheeks. Why would he be blushing? It's not like he liked the bastard or anything!

Antonio must have noticed the blush because he smiled brightly and leaned a little closer to the Italian. He was just messing with the Freshman-or so he thought-and looked into his hazel eyes, inches away from his face.

Lovi's blush deepened as Toni got closer. He could feel his breath tickling his face. Just when Lovino thought he was going to kiss him-not that he wanted him to!-he leaned back laughing. "You're face is so red Lovi~!" He chuckled, "like a tomato~." He used the reference of the two's favorite food, one of the few things they had in common. Lovino glared and looked away, deciding to glare at his shoes. He didn't know why he was acting that way. It's not like he had any feelings for the bastard! It was just the close proximity the two were at.

Antonio stepped back and let the Italian pass and quickly walk around the car. He walked up to the dark blue door, and stopped cursing under his breath. He turned around to see Antonio starting to get back in the car. He dashed back over to the car and knocked-quite harshly-on the passenger door window. Antonio looked up and opened his own door and stuck his head out.

"What is it Lovi~?" He asked wondering why the brash Italian came back to his car when just a moment ago he was rushing away from him.

"I can't find my phone." Lovino stated, with annoyance in his voice. "I think I must have dropped it in your car." Antonio nodded and ducked his head back into the red vehicle, and brushed against the lock, unlocking the car. Lovino noticed and opened the door and stuck his head in to find his phone, knowing the oblivious Spaniard wouldn't find it-which was a bad idea on his part.

He looked around trying to find the small device, while Antonio did the same. They both seemed to notice it at the same time and reached for it almost simultaneously, and their hands brushed against each other as they both reached the phone. They both retracted their arms like they had just been burned. Lovino reached back out and grabbed it, then looked up, to see the Spaniard a little _too _close if you asked him. He noticed a light pink tint on the Spaniard's cheeks but brushed it off as he felt his own face heat up with being close to the Spaniard, for the third time that night. So he quickly retracted-successfully hitting his head on the way out. He shut the car door and walked up to his front door. He glanced back at the little red car and grabbed the door knob and quickly opened it and stepped in then shut it.

Inside he ran up to his room and shut his door, wondering why the hell he felt flustered like he did.

Whereas Antonio was wondering himself why he blushed like he did when their hands met and their faces were only inches apart again.

_I know why now. _

He thought to himself as his teacher continued for what had seemed like hours, ranting on some random math-thing.

He knew why. He had started to form feelings for the older Italian brother-even if he didn't know why. Thinking about it he wondered if Lovino was even interested in men-Lovino had a tendency to flirt with cute girls. He didn't know much about him, other than what he had interpreted-which wasn't much-and what Feliciano had told him-which wasn't much more than what he had concluded on.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize what time it was and was shocked when the bell finally rang. He jumped slightly and looked at the clock. It was already time for second period. He quickly gathered his things and stood, heading out the door, Francis following behind.

"What was wrong back there, _mon ami?_" Francis questioned when he finally caught up to his Spanish friend. Only then had Antonio notice the presence of his friend.

"Ah... Nothing." Antonio lied, not really focused on the Frenchman.

Francis looked him up and down skeptically. "I have to get to History class, so be glad you don't see me until lunch." Francis sighed. "But, I want you to tell me what's on your mind Antonio, at lunch. Okay, _chère?_" Antonio numbly nodded in agreement and hurried off to his next class.

Thinking about it, there wasn't really anything in particular that intrigued Antonio, about the Italian. But he had noticed a few things.

1) He likes to keep to himself, and seems quite self-conscious.

Antonio figured this out, by seeing Lovino being compared to his younger brother. Apparently, Lovino thinks that Feliciano is better than himself so it makes sense to Toni, why Lovi is self-conscious. Always being compared to the prodigy Feliciano is, whether it's art, cooking, or, well, anything, 'apparently' Lovino is second best.

2) It seems that Lovi is quite interested in music.

Lovino takes Band class and has preformed multiple concerts with the school. He has also been in some of the competitions that the school let's band members compete in. Although, Antonio doesn't know what instrument he plays.

3)Lovino tends to push people away.

That is the one thing Antonio does not understand. Why does he push people away? Is it because he is always compared to his brother? Whatever the case, Antonio wants to discover why. He wants to crack the shell of the Italian. He wants to investigate deeper. He wants to learn more about him. He wants to find the gem that is deep inside of Lovino, that is ready to be mined out, and be found.

He's attracted by the mystery that is Lovino.

o.O.0.O.o

Meanwhile, Lovino was dreading lunch. Lunch was the only period he had with the cheerful Spaniard and he was always forced to sit and eat with Feli, the potato bastard, and the infamous Bad Touch Trio. But, at least today Gilbert wasn't there. The reason why he knew? Everyone knew. It was spreading like wildfire through the school. Apparently, he came in drunk one morning-_Dio_ knows why-and sung some random song in German on the intercom, then passed out on the principle's desk-no one knows how, but he did. He had gotten suspended and was currently, not at school. To multiple teacher's relief.

But, the main reason he was dreading lunch was he had yet to figure out why he felt the way he did the other night near Antonio. His stomach felt weird. That's about the only word he could use to describe it. _Weird_.

But, as second period began and ended faster than it should have, he knew he would eventually face the Spaniard and feel that way again.

The rest of the time flew by until it was lunch time. Lovino cursed under his breath as he stood up to head to lunch. When he arrived Francis was already seated at the table with another boy who was reading a book. Lovino walked over to the table and took a seat, not even greeting the two that were already there. But, Francis felt the need to introduce the new edition.

"Lovino, this is my cousin, Mathew." Francis introduced, while Mathew looked up from behind his book. He had violet eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses.

Mathew greeted with a "nice to meet you" but was ignored as another unfamiliar boy showed up.

"Dude! Is this really supposed to be food?" The boy exclaimed as he took a seat next to Mattie. "Seriously, Mat, do you think this is food?" The strange boy pointed at his tray of... 'Food'.

"No, it doesn't really look all that appealing, Alfred." Mathew replied, looking a little disgusted at the sight of the food.

The boy Lovino assumed to be Alfred, grabbed his fork and started poking at it. "Al, don't play with your food." Mathew whined, only to be ignored.

Francis glanced at Lovino who must have looked confused, to the new arrival. "Oh, I guess I should mention, that is _Mathew's _brother." He made sure to put emphases on Mathew. "He is not related to me at all." Alfred had blue eyes along with glasses, and had a random cowlick in his hair.

"Oh, come on Francis!" Alfred whined, "you can't deny that you're related to me!"

"Yes, I can," Francis protested. "_mon ami. I_ am related to Mathew on his father's side and _you_ are related to him on your mother's side."

"Dude!" Alfred cried, rather childishly. Lovino tuned them out, looking at the door to see which one of his 'friend's' would be there next. And not long after Feli walked in, hanging onto Ludwig's arm. Lovino looked away a little disgusted, even more so, since Ludwig had a light blush on his face. Feli skipped over to the line for food, Ludwig not far behind.

Lovino sighed. That means the next person he will recognize that comes through that door will be Antonio.

* * *

**I wrote this a while ago and my best friend told me to post it so I was like okay! Sure. Even though that was about three or four months ago. Haha, ha... Anyway, yeah! I finally put it up!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I never knew how much I could hate one person..._

And that person was Alfred._ He just will not fucking shut up!_ "Alfred," Lovino hissed, he had long since stopped worrying about Antonio. "_shut it._"

Alfred stared at him for a moment, looking confused. "Ohh!... Yeah, that's not happenin'." Lovino sighed deeply.

"Whatever."

Time passed slowly, people walked by receiving their food and throwing their food away. Lovino stared in the direction of a group of girls, talking about who-knows-what.

"Ah! _Mon ami!_" Francis snapped Lovino out of his thoughts. "It took you long enough." Francis was looking past Lovino, and Lovino dared not to look at who was behind him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." That damn bastard. He finally showed up. It was about time. "I was helping the Spanish teacher tutor some kids. On their Spanish, of course."

"Well, you're here. Spit it out." Francis demanded, and Lovino became confused. 'Spit it out'? Was Antonio hiding something? He did sound tired, not like his usual self. It didn't sound like he was smiling, like he usually did. Lovino finally looked behind himself and saw Antonio still standing up.

Lovino sighed. "If you're going to talk to us, at least sit the fuck down." Antonio looked over at Lovino like he had just noticed he was there. And Lovi was right. Antonio wasn't smiling.

"Oh! _Hola _Lovi!" But, that all changed once he noticed Lovino. That stupidly bright smile was back. And Francis took note of it.

"I couldn't even get you to talk to me this morning. Yet you see Lovino and smile. Interesting..." He said that last part like he didn't want them to hear him.

"Oh, uh..." Antonio thought for a moment, "well, you see," He glanced at Lovino. "I'll tell you later."

"_Non!_" Francis protested. "Tell me _now_." Francis looked at him with a pleading look in his eyes.

Again, he glanced at Lovi. "I _can't._"

"Yes you can."

"No I really can't." He motioned to Lovino with his eyes. Lovino noticed though.

"Oh, is it about me?" Lovino asked defensively. "Something I can't hear?"

"Lovi, no, it's ju-"

"Are you hiding something from me? I thought you were nice, but I guess it's just a disguise. And if it isn't, say it. It won't make me mad if it's not about me, which it shouldn't be, if you're not going to say whatever it is with me here." Lovino looked intently at Antonio. Those emerald eyes filled with a bit of fear. Damn right he should be afraid. Lovi's intimidating! "If it's not about me, say it. _Now. _Even if it fucking is about me." Antonio stayed quiet. Lovino stood up abruptly. "Fucking bastard." Lovino turned on his heels and stormed out. His face a little hot. Why did he continue to feel this way, dammit?

The four of them stayed quiet. The first to break the silence was actually Feliciano who rushed over to their table when he noticed that his brother stormed out.

"What did you say to, Lovi?" Feli demanded. "I swear, if you hurt him, I will never forgive you." Antonio and Francis were both shocked by the usually friendly Italian's threat.

"I said nothing." Antonio said. "I honestly only said '_Hola_'." Feliciano studied Antonio for a moment. "To him, that is..."

Feliciano huffed and dashed out after his brother.

"Way to go Casanova." Alfred stated. "You drove him off, and I honestly thought he was kinda cute."

"Excuse me?" Antonio asked, a little defensively. He was just as shocked as the others when he noticed his tone, but brushed it off. "Were you talking about Lovi, or Feli?"

"Uh, yes." Was the idiot's response. "The first one." That made Antonio a bit protective. He just figured out his feelings. He doesn't want competition for Lovi. After a moment of internally glaring at Alfred, Antonio noticed the shocked expression on Matthew's face.

"Alfred... You're _gay_?"

* * *

Lovino leaned against the locked door. Dammit. The music teacher left early today. He forgot about that. Shit. He wanted to take home his Saxophone.

Lovino sighed and pushed himself off the door, and walked back down the halls, headed towards the front doors. Once he reached the front doors, he saw Antonio and Francis outside, talking. Antonio's face was a bit pink while Francis look overly happy.

Lovino turned to his left and headed towards the side doors, to the bus ramp. Well, he didn't have a ride anyway. Might as well take a bus and see where he ends up. While walking in the direction of the doors, Lovino didn't notice Francis spotting him and pushing Antonio around the corner.

Antonio stumbled around the corner, ending up running into Lovi and toppling into him, ending them up in a heap.

"Dammit! Watch where you're fucking going!" Lovino screeched, not yet noticing that the person on top of him was Antonio. Antonio pushed himself up with his arms, resulting in his face being not very far from Lovino's. They both blushed. You would too if someone landed on top of you like that, dammit!

"Sorry, Lovi!" Antonio apologized quickly. "Francis pushed me this way and I lost my balance. You were the only one here to break my fall." Lovino looked at him, feeling a little weird again. Shit, Lovnio thought it was gone. Although...

"Okay," Lovino stated, "then why are you still on me?" Antonio looked lost for a moment, but then quickly his expression changed to one of defiance and embarrassment.

"Because..." Antonio started. "Because, I like you... And I don't want to move." Lovino froze. What. The. Fuck. Oh great, his face feels hot. No telling how red his face is. And his stomach... His stomach feels like it did that night but times a hundred. He felt somewhat sick, he must really hate the bastard.

"W-what? I must have misheard you. What did you say?" Antonio pushed himself off of Lovino rather reluctantly.

"I said I like you..."

"Ha." Lovino laughed. "You can't be serious! I hate you, and everyone else, how can anyone love me?!"

Antonio opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "Even if you do like or love me, I don't like you. And I'm sure as hell not in love with you!" Lovino felt like he had just stabbed his own heart. W-why did it heart so much to say the truth? It didn't matter, all Lovino wanted was to get the hell out of there. He got up quickly and ran in an unknown direction. One he hoped that led to his house.

Meanwhile, Antonio felt heart broken. Why would he say that? Lovino's never been much of a jerk. Just harsh, and he cussed a lot. That's all. But, Antonio _did _like him. Maybe even love him. Who knows? Either way, Antonio would make Lovino return his love.

He sighed. "What must I do...To make you love me?" He muttered before standing. He headed back around the building, to find a grinning Francis.

"How did it go with your _chère__?_" Francis asked cheerily. Antonio moved slowly over to his French friend, and sat down next to him.

"He...He rejected me." Antonio muttered, before adding a quick: "Harshly..."

"Aw, _mon ami_, I am so sorry." Francis cooed, putting an arm around his friend. "We must get him to admit his feelings! I know he has the same feelings about you that you have about him. We just have to show him." Antonio smiled. See? This is why these two were such great friends. They thought alike!

* * *

Lovino looked around him. He had no clue where he was. Earlier he just wanted to get out of that fucking embarrassing situation not thinking about the consequences of running off in an unknown direction.

Because, he was lost. He was fucking lost. He didn't care that much though. His heart was beating fast and thoughts were racing through his mind way too fast.

How could that bastard like him? Or even love him? He was a fucking wreck. He cussed like a sailor, he was always mean and grumpy, and he was always rejected. His brother always chosen first. Why would Antonio be any different? They've only known each other for about a year, is that enough time to fall in love? No. He had never shown any kind of affection towards Lovino, aside from his usually cheery self.

And not to mention, they were both _guys._ If anything, Lovino Vargas was _not _gay. Why else would he flirt with girls so much. He liked _bellas _not guys.

Right? _Right? _Right.

Then why did it hurt so much when he rejected Antonio? They're both guys and they can't like each other. Antonio might think he likes Lovino, but he can't. Not even a girl has truly liked the Italian. He chased everyone away. Antonio should not be different.

Lovino was just so confused.

* * *

**I am quite proud of this. I wasn't sure how to write this, I didn't know what I wanted to happen. I wrote the first half of this a while ago, this whole story has just been sitting on my laptop, so I reread it, and liked it. I didn't like it when I wrote it but I like it now. Weird. Anyway, I don't have anymore written so, it make take a little bit for me to get the next chapter up.**

**Also, there are a few parts here and there that I'm not completely proud of, so, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first one. And thanks to all the people who took time to review/favorite/follow. I didn't realize people would actually like this.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia. Not mine. (I truly wish it was though. But I'm sure I would over run it with yaoi...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio stared out the window of his car. Francis had suggested multiple things for him to do, but they were all too... Francis.

As Antonio stopped at a red light he snatched his phone from the cup holder he set it in. He had two messages from Francis-probably more advice or where the two and Gilbert would be going on Saturday night-and five messages from Gilbert. He must be bored alone at home, considering he had his keys taken away by none other than Ludwig-Antonio had nothing against the younger German, but Gilbert gave a very distressed phone call when that happened; something about his "baby being taken away"-and Antonio felt sorry for his friend.

The light turned green before he could check the messages, so he sat the phone back down and continued to drive.

Thoughts of Lovino decided to cross his mind. Why did Lovino reject so harshly? The look on his face made Antonio think he was disgusted, but his face was so red! Didn't that mean _something_?

Did he reject him just because they were both guys? Or was it because he didn't think highly enough of himself? Did he think Antonio was joking with him? Antonio was going to show Lovino that he could be loved. He was also going to find that gem, the one he knew was inside of Lovino, deep down. He wanted to figure the Italian out.

Antonio was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize the slight pitter-patter of rain on the windows and roof of his car.

* * *

Not only was Lovino lost, it was also getting dark out. And to make it worse, it was fucking raining. It was _fucking. Raining. _

Lovi had nothing against rain, quite the contrary. He enjoyed rain, it was peaceful. Not peaceful when you're stuck in it. Walking. Alone.

Lovino's thoughts had gone back to earlier that day. He wondered if he had run out a little irrationally, he didn't feel bad, but he might have felt a little stupid. Although, at the moment, he didn't care if he sounded stupid, or didn't make sense, he just wanted out of that fucking embarrassing situation. But, maybe he overreacted...No! Lovino Vargas did not overreact. He just wanted to leave, and make sure everyone knew not to spread rumors about him. Yeah, that's why.

But that still didn't explain why he felt so weird around the bastard, or why he himself hurt when he rejected Antonio. It should have been Antonio who was hurting, not Lovino. Even though he did look hurt. At least he accomplished something.

Thinking about it, what did the Spaniard expect? Confessing something like that, in a position like _that_. Seriously! Oh, that weird feeling was back in Lovino's stomach. Thinking about the idiot made him feel strange. Maybe he's allergic to Antonio! No, not even Lovi's stupid enough to believe that.

Lovino looked around hoping to recognize the area, and to his relief-and despair-he did. This was the Potato Bastards' neighborhood. The one they shared with...Antonio. He better not be home or else Lovi was going to run away again, hopefully navigating correctly this time.

Lovi stopped next to Ludwig and Gilbert's sidewalk. Like hell was he going to ask for a ride, even if it was raining! Not to mention it had already gotten dark out.

He could faintly hear a car getting closer and closer. Lovino swore, if it was Antonio, he was going to kill himself.

The car got closer until it stopped next to the Germans' house and pulled into the driveway next door. The door on the driver's side opened, and none other than Antonio stepped out of the red car.

_That's it..._ Lovino thought. _I'm going to go jump in front of some cars... _

Antonio shut the door as Lovino debated whether or not to continue walking. He knew his way home from here, but it meant that he would have to walk in Antonio's line of vision.

Lovi didn't get to decide before Toni spotted him.

"L-Lovi?" Antonio questioned, pulling his hood over his head to block the rain. "What are you doing here? You're soaked!"

Lovino's scowl returned, not that he isn't always semi-scowling. "When I ran off earlier I ended up getting lost, and this is where I ended up." He explained. He didn't understand why he was even talking to Antonio. The bastard didn't deserve Lovi's attention. Lovino should have just ran off, but for some reason he stayed. "Besides, I don't have an umbrella, of course I'm soaked."

Antonio looked worried for a second, walking closer to Lovino. "You mean you've been lost since you ran off? That was a while ago! Not to mention, it's been raining for at least thirty minutes." He reached towards Lovino and placed his hands on Lovi's shoulders. "You should come inside. You can dry off and I'll get you a change of clothes."

Lovino didn't need to think. "No."

"But-!"

"Fuck no."

"Why not~?" Antonio pouted like a child.

"Because I don't fucking want to." Lovino turned around, feeling a blush forming. "And besides why would I want to be alone with you since you said what you did, bastard?"

"It's not about that right now! If you don't come in, you'll get a cold!" Antonio's arms found their way under Lovino and he scooped him up, carrying him. "And I don't want you to get sick!"

Lovino stayed rigid. His face must have been a million shades of red. He was being carried, bridal style, by the boy who confessed that he liked him earlier that day. What the fuck? This had been a hell of a day. Lovino finally regained control of his body and started to squirm in the Spaniard's grasp. He didn't like this. Not one bit...

Not to mention his stomach. Oh god, his stomach was feeling so fucking weird right now.

Once they were inside Lovino ran to the bathroom. He knew where it was anyway. The two were friends. Somewhat.

Antonio stood at the door and called in telling Lovino that he should take a shower, and how Antonio would set a fresh pair of clothes next to the door. So that's exactly what Lovino did. He jumped into the shower and took his fucking time.

* * *

Antonio landed on the couch with a sigh. He had gotten soaked out in the rain, but didn't feel like getting a shower. So he told Lovi to, considering he had been out in the rain longer. He had gone to his room and changed into dry shorts and a loose dry T-shirt.

He grabbed his phone from the side table, he now had seven messages from Gil. Checking the messages proved to be useless. His friend was just complaining about being stuck at home and having no car. The messages from Francis were about Saturday as Antonio guessed. He then noticed he had a message from his mother. He opened it and read it as he heard the water cut off in the bathroom.

**Your dad and I are stuck at work. It's storming over here. We won't be back until late if not in the morning, I'm sorry. Find you something to eat, okay? **

**Love you!**

Antonio read the message again. They were going to be late? So that meant Lovino could stay over? Antonio grinned. This would be so much fun.

* * *

**Yeah, so, I wasn't sure how to end this. Sorry if the last little part sucks. My writing skill tends to be good at one point, then pretty sucky the next... But anyway, I got it updated, woo! Even though it is kind of short too.**

**Thanks to everyone who took time to favorite/follow/review.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia surely is not mine!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel tightly around himself. He was not thrilled about this. Not one bit. He was sure, that if given the chance, Antonio would force him to stay.

He cracked the door open, glancing down the hall. Seeing nothing, he grabbed the pile of clothes next to the door. Lovino quickly shut the door, stepping back into the bathroom. Taking his time, he got dressed in Antonio's over-sized clothes. Fucking hell. Lovino never got a break did he?

* * *

Antonio had his eyes closed and head back when he heard the bathroom door click open. He heard the shuffling of feet and a huff as the couch shifted.

"What the fuck? Do you not have another damn couch?" Lovino grumbled, half to himself. "Are you asleep...?"

Lovino looked away from Antonio, he fell asleep? Good. Time to get some sleep for himself then. Time to go home! Fuck yeah! Lovino stood, and headed towards the front door. Once there he opened the door, looking out to see nothing but rain. Shit. It was pouring out there...No way he would be walking home. He shut the door and made his way back to the couch.

"Hey! Bastard, wake up!" Lovino kicked the couch, trying to get him up. "Antonio!" Antonio grunted, lifting one eyelid.

"What...?" Antonio opened both eyes at the sight in front of him. Lovino was wearing the clothes he left our for him. Toni took notice of how the shirt nearly fell off of Lovino's shoulder, and how the pants seemed way too baggy. Not only that but Lovino looked flustered... Was he staring...? Oops.

That bastard! No wonder the clothes were too large for Lovino. Antonio did that on purpose, didn't he?! He had been checking him out for about two minutes until his eyes finally found Lovino's face. Bastard. Lovino made a move to turn around and stomp off, but because of his shitty luck, he tripped.

"Shit!" Lovi tumbled to the ground, Antonio reaching for him from behind.

"Lovi!" The two landed in a crumpled pile on the floor. "Oh _dio, _are you okay?" Lovino grunted in response. He was fine. It's just the bastard must weigh a ton.

Antonio noticed that the two were in a quite..._Peculiar _position. Hey, he might be slow and slightly oblivious, but he was part of the Bad Touch Trio. Nothing like this could get past him. He pushed himself off of Lovi, and landed back-legs on either side of him. Lovino sat up, face red. Yeah, he fucking _felt _the position he was in.

Antonio's arm was around Lovino's stomach, and Lovino was face down on the ground, Antonio pressing into his back. Lovino felt a shiver run down his spine. He never wanted to be like that again. Or did he? Huh, Lovino? _Shut up, subconscious!_

Antonio stood up, and held his hand out to Lovino. "C'mon!" Antonio smiled, that bright fucking smile of his. Wait...Did Lovino's stomach just...Flip? Nonononono. No. No way! His smile has never had any effect on Lovino before! Why now?

Lovino took Antonio's hand, and Toni pulled him up. Lovino yanked his hand out of Toni's grasp once standing. They stood there for a moment.

Did Lovino really want to ask this...? He sighed. Guess so. "Antonio...?"

"Hm? What is it Lovi~?" Antonio perked up, noting that Lovi was the one to speak first this time.

"Where am I...Sleeping?" Antonio seemed to think for a moment. Oh, Lovino regretted this already...

"...How about...With me!" Antonio grabbed Lovino, and pulled him into a hug. Lovi grew red immediately, stupid bastard! "I used to babysit! They like to sleep with me...Since you're younger than me, I can pretend like I'm babysitting you." Antonio grinned. "It will be fun!"

Lovino pushed Antonio back. "Bastard, will you stop doing that shit!"

"What am I doing?" Antonio asked. He really didn't understand what was so wrong. If he and Lovi slept together like he used to do with the kids he used to baby sit, it would be adorable! Little Lovi, in Antonio's arms, asleep...Oh. _That's _what was wrong with it. Never mind.

"You're being...You! Stop it!"

Antonio laughed, "I can't stop being myself Lovi."

"That's not what I meant..." Lovino trailed off, he rubbed his head. He was getting oh, so tired of this. "You know what...?" He looked up at Antonio, "I'm tired. I want to sleep. I've had a long day. I would like to get some damn sleep!" Lovino turned away, and stomped off into the other room. Which happened to be the kitchen. Speaking of which...Lovino was quite hungry.

Antonio followed Lovi, and walked in on him rummaging through the fridge. He watched Lovino. Once Lovi found something he let out an 'aha!' and pulled his head out of the fridge. He pulled out a ripe red tomato and turned around.

Holy shit! When did Antonio get there? Lovino jumped once he saw the Spaniard behind him. The tomato was launched in the air, landing right on Antonio's head. It landed with a 'splat'. The two stood there for a moment.

Oh. God. That must be the funniest sight Lovino had ever seen! Antonio looked so confused, as if registering what just happened, and once he did, he looked flustered! He was flustered! Oh god! Lovino chuckled, then giggled, then flat out laughed. He laughed like a maniac.

"W-what...?" Antonio asked, a little embarrassed about the whole tomato thing.

"Y-you! Tomato!" Lovino gasped, in between laughs. "It landed on your face! Oh my god, I wish you could see yourself. You look hilarious!" Lovi bent over as he tried to gain his breath again, pointing at Antonio.

"Lovi...It's not nice to point..." It was now Antonio's turn to laugh. He dashed to the fridge and pulled out a tomato, aiming for Lovino.

"You wouldn't fucking _dare._" Lovino growled, watching Antonio aim for his face.

Antonio laughed, "try me." With those words, he tossed the tomato through the air and it splattered all over Lovino's face.

Lovi had to register what happened, before going red, the tomato already on his face making him look unnaturally red, then shouting. "Antonio! You bastard! These clothes were clean!"

Antonio continued to laugh, "They didn't even get on the clothes! Just your face." Antonio grinned a cheeky grin, like he had just won some kind of competition. Lovino slowly moved toward him, obviously plotting something. Antonio made a move to guard the fridge but Lovino stopped him, pushing him out of the way, and opening the fridge door. "Oh no you don't!" Antonio grabbed Lovino around the waist from behind pulling him back. He didn't care if it wasn't right for teenagers to act like this, they were anyway.

Lovino blushed, then struggled. He did not want to be carried like this! Antonio continued to drag him back wards, and dropped him on the couch. Lovino looked up at the Spaniard, whose hair was covering his eyes. What was he doing...? No, don't you try anything, bastard.

Before either could register what was happening Antonio leaned down, place a kiss on Lovino's head, then dashed away. "Night Lovi! There are blankets on the end of the couch!"

Oh, fuck no. He kissed his head. He kissed his fucking head. Damn him. Damn Antonio. And damn Lovino's stomach. It was fluttering. No. He did not have a crush on Antonio. This was all just a big coincidence. It's not like these things were planned, and if so, God must really hate Lovino.

* * *

**I am back! When did I last update again...? A month ago? I'm not sure... Anyway, I'm sorry! School is a fucking bitch and all that nonsense.**

**I'm not sure where this idea came from but, I wrote this in two sittings so my thoughts were different then and now. But this is what happened. Tadda!**

**I'm happy I finally got a chapter out. Woo! Time for all my other stories...! :D ...Or not. Whatever! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino opened his eyes to the shining sun. He groaned, the sun was not something he wanted to be woken to. He shifted, curling up further into his blanket. His bed wasn't as comfortable as he remembered it. In the distance, he could hear the click of a lock. Was Feliciano breaking into his room again? There was a laugh. A woman's laugh. What.

A woman? Did Lovi's _nonno _bring home a girl or something? Then why was she making her way into Lovino's room? He could also hear a man talking. Faintly, but he could tell it was a man.

"Phew~ I'm glad the storm finally cleared up." The woman said, sounding tired. Was it just Lovino or did she have a Spanish accent?

"_Si._ I wonder if Antonio had any problems getting home last night..." The man also had a Spanish accent. That certantly wasn't Lovino's nonno.

"Hmm...We're missing some tomatoes. He must have eaten some." Lovino guessed he heard the refridgerator door close...What? He listened, as two pair of feet made their way to his room. This was his room right? "Oh! He must have had a friend over. Isn't this that Lovino boy?" The woman sounded very cheerful. It reminded him of Antonio. Wait... Antonio. Didn't he like, confess or something, to Lovi yesterday? And...What happened after that again...?

...Oh, yeah...

He was at Antonio's. In his living room, on the couch. Most likely, the two adults were Toni's parents... This was going to be interesting. Explaining why he was there.

"Didn't Antonio come out to us last week or something...?" Antonio's father asked that.

"Are you implying that this is Antonio's boyfriend?" His mother.

"Well, yeah." His father... Was suggesting that he and Antonio were dating. Lovnio had to hold back a gag. He ended up coughing instead.

"Oh! Did we wake you sweetheart?" Toni's mother leaned down in front of Lovino. Once he got control of his coughing, he opened his eyes to look into bright green ones. Well, that's definitely where Anonio got his eyes from. "Are you okay?" She rubbed his back, it was quite soothing.

"I'm going to take a nap." Toni's father stated, then left the room.

"Okay, honey." Antonio's mother turned her attention from her husband back to Lovino. "Did you sleep well? I know this couch isn't very comfy." Lovino stared at her for a moment.

"Why do you care?" He tried to make his voice seem as nice as possible.

"Oh, well you're a friend of Antonio's! Speaking of which, he should be up soon. It's almost seven."

"I'm most likely going to go take a nap as well, you should really get ready to go to school." She smiled at Lovino kindly, before standing and turning, walking away. Lovino stood up from the couch, looking around. Where was the bathroom again?

Lovino made his way to the hallway, slugging along finding the bathroom. He was tired. He didn't want to go to school. After using the toilet, Lovi washed his hands, then looked at his reflection.

He patted his hair down, and brushed it, using his fingers.

Where were his other clothes...? Antonio must have them. Would they be in his room? Dammit.

Getting over himself, Lovino went across the hall to Toni's room. He knocked lightly before cracking the door open. The lights were off and the curtain was drawn, meaning he would have to watch his step. Stepping onto the room, he located the lamp on Antonio's bedside table. Lovi slowly slinked across the room, dodging a few shirts and shorts on the floor.

Lovino clicked the lamp on, sending a light glow throughout the room. Antonio shifted in his bed. Lovino looked at him for a moment. He was wearing an oversized long sleeve shirt, with a goofy, yet cute smile on his face.

...Wait...What?

_No! Lovino, get ahold of your thoughts! _He mentally scolded himself for thinking that.

Lovi glanced around the room, spotting his clothes. Grabbing them he dashed towards the door, stopping himself.

What he thought a moment ago...Could it actually be true? No. Definitely not. Antonio was in no way cute to Lovino... Nope. Not at all...

Okay, maybe a little.

_Shut up, me!_

* * *

By the time Antonio got up, Lovino was laying back on the couch in his clothes from yesterday. Toni rubbed his eyes, chuckling slightly, "Lovi~, you could have asked me for some clothes instead of wearing your clothes from yesterday!"

"Shut up." Lovino cracked open one of his closed eyes. "Hurry up and get ready. School starts in thirty minutes, you're driving." He closed his eye, and and turned up the volume on his Ipod.

Antonio chuckled again, then turned around. He walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed a tomato, then shut it back. He walked back to his room while munching on his tomato.

Fifteen minutes later, he came out of his room, fully dressed, and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his hair, then teeth. Toni made his way back to Lovino in the living room. Lovino's eyes were closed again, and he seemed to be asleep. Antonio bent down and shook Lovino gently, who slowly opened his eyes.

"Time to go~!" Antonio bounced up, and headed to the door, grabbing his jacket and fished his keys out of his pocket. Lovino followed, watching Antonio open the door-Lovino shut it behind himself-and open his car door, slipping into the driver's seat. Lovi went to the passenger's door, and slipped in himself.

Cranking the car, Antonio backed out of the driveway, heading to school.

Little did the two know, a certain self-proclaimed 'awesome Prussian' saw Lovino come out of Antonio's house at eight in the morning. 'Kesesese'ing to himself, he proceeded to text a certain Frenchman.

* * *

**It's been over a month...Gah, I'm horrible! I had spring break two weeks ago, and I worked on this a good bit, until I stopped. That was the biggest mistake I made for this. I shouldn't have stopped, I should have finished it then, not now. Ugh, I'm sorry guys. Enjoy the slight-And I mean _slight_-fluff in there.**

**I'm done rambling now. If I don't update this for another month, you guys have permission to scold me. (Please be gentle! I'm sensitive...) Oh God, I'm ****truly rambling nonsense at this point...Bye. ^^"**

**Hetalia still isn't mine. :/**


	6. Chapter 6

As the car pulled into the school parking lot, Antonio parked in an empty parking space. He pulled out the keys, unlocked the doors, and opened his own. He looked at Lovino and Lovi definitely knew what that look meant. He had two choices. One: let Antonio open the door for him, and people will see him opening the door like their dating or some shit. Two: Lovino could crawl out of the drivers side and probably make a fool of himself while doing so.

Either way, there was a pretty big chance he would become embarrassed. Although, the latter is sounding better than people seeing Toni open the door for Lovi.

Lovino looked out the window, watching the cars pull into the parking lot, and the other teenagers chat with each other, and somehow be happy. Lovino didn't quite enjoy going to school.

Don't get him wrong, he liked learning new things, just as mush, if not more, than the next guy, but come on. Forcing them to get up at about six in the morning just to sit in boring classes for the next seven hours and then have a good three or four hours of homework, isn't the best way to treat teenagers.

Looking back to Antonio, Lovi pointed at the door, saying, "Get out." He unbuckled himself. "I'm getting out by climbing after you."

Toni nodded, opening his door, after unbuckling himself, and climbing out. Lovino was already halfway across the center console when a Antonio's name is called. "Antonioooo!" Toni turned, spotting Francis on the sidewalk, smiling at him, waving. Toni waved back, a smile glowing across his face.

Francis's eyebrows shot up as he watched Lovino climb out of the car, not two seconds later. After standing up and brushing himself off, Lovino shut the door, grabbing his bag before hand, and shuffled past Toni. "Thanks for the ride, idiot."

Toni watched as Lovino started to walk away before he snapped back to reality, and dashed to catch up with him. He slowed down once by the Italian's side, turning around slightly to lock his car with the remote on his keys, a resonating honk signaling it was locked. He shoved his keys in his pocket, and stepped up on the sidewalk, where Francis was patiently waiting.

"_Bonjour, mes amis_." Francis smiled at the two before turning around. "I see you got a ride from Toni today Lovino."

"Yeah, and what of it?" Lovi didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. His neck was sore from sleeping on a couch, his clothes were still slightly damp from the rain last night, and Francis probably knows about Antonio's little crush.

"Well doesn't Antonio like on the other side of town from you? I'm surprised he drove all the way to your house to pick you up and still got here thirty minutes early."

"Oh that's because he spent the night, Franny!" Antonio piped up, cheerfully. Lovino internally cursed the Spaniard. Damn him. Why would he go and tell Francis that after all that happened yesterday? God fucking damn it.

Francis looked over his shoulder to peer at Lovino. "Really now?" A small smile dusted his features.

"_Si_! Yesterday he got lost, and ended up in my neighborhood. It started to rain while he was walking, and when I got home he was just standing in the rain. I told him he could come in and get dried off but the rain jus got worse and worse." The three were already walking down the halls. Lovino wasn't going the same way as the other two. He just needed to get down this halway and take a right and he'd be free from them until lunch.

Just a little bit farther...and..."Lovi~!" Shit.

Lovino turned around to the very familiar voice of his brother, and silently glared at him. "Lovi, you didn't come home last night! I was so worried, but I'm glad to see you're alright!" Feliciano paused for a moment before bopping Lovino on the head. "Hey, there's no need for glaring!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and turned around. "Okay, I have a class to get to, so I'll see you losers later." Lovi brushed past Antonio and Francis, walking down the hall and turning the corner.

Finally, he could go to his locker and get to class and talk to people who don't get on his nerves... Wait, everyone gets on his nerves for the most part. Except for Bella. She was probably the only person Lovino didn't mind talking to pretty much whenever.

After arriving in class and taking his seat, Lovino stretched out his arms and legs. Sleeping on a couch really isn't that great.

Lovi pulled out his notebook for that class and his pen. He opened it to the last few pages, and started to draw. He liked to doodle here and there to pass time, and to just get his mind off things. After drawing different little faces and a few tomatoes and different shapes, he turned to a clean page, and started to sketch a person. First the head, then the hair, next the face. He slowly sketched out a full person.

He erased any stray lines, and started to touch up the drawing. He defined the lines, perfecting the hair and face, paying close to the eyes and the mouth. That mouth didn't look right...No no no. It needed to smile. Grin even. Yes.

The mouth was erased then redrawn with a grin. After touching up the rest of the picture Lovino sat back. The class was full for the most part, the nly people missing being the teacher and a few students. Class was probably starting soon.

Lovino must have spent a good twenty minutes on this sketch. After looking around the classroom, Lovino's attention was back to his art. The person was sitting on nothing, his arms resting behind him as his legs swung in midair. Lovi smiled slightly at the drawing, proud of himself for making it. It was one of the best drawings he's done in a while.

Although, the person looked kind of familiar... Like... Oh god no. No no no. Nonono.

_Shit. _

It looked like Antonio.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA HAS BEEN FOUR MONTHS ALREADY?**

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I haven't been doing anything so I don't have an excuse. I've just slowly been drifting away from Hetalia and I haven't felt like doing anything related to it. If you guys have something to help me get back into it I would love you forever.**

**Anyways, this is just a short-ish chapter to kind of apologize for taking so long. I'm really sorry.**

**Hetalis isn't mine.**


End file.
